utopia_elysiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Main Page
The island of Elysium was recently re-discovered in 1996 by Dutch sailor, Alexander Flamel, after weather conditions forced his boat off course. Flamel found the island uninhabited and set it up as an island nation where he began construction of the city. While there are no records of Elysium before this, archaeological evidence of human remains suggests that the original inhabitants of Elysium died out around 1810. Inscriptions on cave walls suggest that the island was original called The Promised Land ''by its inhabitants. The lack of historical evidence surrounding the island now known as Elysium has sparked wild theories and debates. The most common theory that is widely accepted by many historians is that the thick fog surrounding the island, coupled with cartographical error and aggressive inhabitants are what caused the island to go unnoticed for such a long period of time History Very little historical evidence exists regarding the island of Elysium, excluding what was found on the island itself. Archaeological evidence of bones and human excrement suggest that the island was uninhabited since 1810 when a Typhus epidemic swept the small colony and killed the original settlers of the island. A closer study of the bones found on the island have revealed that the colony was of mixed ethnicities, including French, African and Chinese, which suggests that at some point in history the island was visited by other countries and possible used as a visiting base or trade center. Wax tablets and stone inscriptions suggest that the colony operated under a system of barter and trade, and had no set governance or leadership. While it remains vastly uncertain how the colony operated, it is currently a consensus that the island experienced no war or battles due to the significant lack of weaponry or gun powder excavated. The inhabitants lived primarily from the land with a small reliance on fishing. Although it’s hard to come to an accurate conclusion, archaeologists believe that as many as half a million people inhabited the island at one point in time. What led to its rapid decline in population is still unknown. Cave inscriptions also suggest that early inhabitants first named the island ''The Promised Land. There are no references in any historical text to The Promised Land however that are not based in myth, legend or religion. Before Alexander Flamel was told of the inscriptions referencing the island as The Promised Land, he intended to name the island after his surname, Flamel. After the discovery of the inscriptions, he decided on the name Elysium, which he thought suited the history of the island far more. Since its re-discovery in 1996, Flamel registered Elysium as an island nation and then set about the construction of its capital city, Kanopy and its surrounding areas. In ode to the shrouded history of the island, Flamel wanted to build and develop a civilization that he thought reflected the values of the previous inhabitants; diverse ethnicities, free from war and totalitarian governments, famine and poverty and overall a society that lived in harmony. In 2012 when construction was completed, the island received its first residents since 1810. Over 70,000 people moved to Elysium in its first month alone after opening. Since then, the population of the island has reached almost 900,000. To keep up with residential demand, more construction of apartment blocks and houses began in 2014 along the coast and has since sparked protests from residents in regards to overbuilding. In 2015, Elysium was voted as the most livable country in the world based on factors such as currency exchange, employment rates, crime, housing, education and climate. Geography Situated in the Pacific Ocean, 4,030 km west of Nicaragua, the total land area of the country is 3,455 km. The island is surrounded by white beaches and the world’s largest coral reef, as well as uninhabited islands to its east, some of which are used as reserves for the protection of endangered species. The island fox and monk seal are two species known to be on the islands. Mountain ranges crest the east side of the island, with the highest peak reaching 764 meters. Despite majority of the island being covered in tropical fauna and flora, the island does receive a small amount of snow in the winter, mostly on its mountain ranges. Lakes, rivers, streams and lagoons are also plentiful across the island with the deepest lake reaching 342 meters. Demographics As of January 2015, the estimated total population of Elysium is just over 900,000, with 600,000 living in the capital city, Kanopy. The remainder of the population resides in the surrounding smaller cities, such as Hopa, Serenly and Janquil and some in the smaller islands off the coast of Elysium. With almost the entire population comprised of immigrants, Elysium has made its reputation as the most culturally diverse country in the world. While 90% of the population is recorded as being born overseas, the population has seen a dramatic increase in recent years as a result of natural growth rate (births outnumbering deaths by a significant percent). From 2008 – 2015, the overall population has recorded an average growth rate of +1.2% per year. This number however is estimated to be a result of the recent colonization of the island, and is expected to decline in the future. Of the total population, it is documented that there are more women than men. Of the 900,000, 472,000 are women, 420,000 are men, and the remainder identified themselves as ‘other’. The median age of the population as of 2015 was 33 years old, with the oldest living member being recorded as 83 years old. The average household size is made up of four members. Due to the lack of an indigenous population, the population of Elysium is an entirely multicultural one, comprised of a number of different ethnicities from around the globe as a result of the high immigration rate. It is estimated that 45% of the population is white, 35% of the population is Asian, 12% of the population is black and the remaining 8% is made up of a variety of other ethnicities such as Pacific Islander, Mexican, Indigenous Aboriginal, American India and others. Due to the vast cultural diversity of the population, there are a number of different religions practiced across Elysium, with a ban imposed on proselytism. There is no state religion and everyone is entitled to religious freedom, as a result of this there are designated areas on the island for different religions to practice their beliefs in harmony. While the main language spoken in Elysium is Elysian, the vast majority of the population is multilingual. And while the Constitution of Elysium is written in Elysian, many laws are written in varying languages such as Mandarin, French, English and Nepalese to reflect the diversity of the country. Quality of Life The quality of life in Elysium is ranked as one of the highest in the world. Every three months an optional survey is released to the population to gather a rough estimate of the overall opinion on life in Elysium, as well as providing a chance for citizens to offer suggestions for improvements. There were a number of factors included in these surveys, one being the overall emotional well-being of people living in Elysium. In regards to the quality of their everyday emotional experiences, the Elysium population was found to be one of the happiest countries in the world, with a significantly low number of negative emotional experiences recorded. The average ‘life evaluation’ of the Elysium population is also ranked higher than average. Tracey Chapman, a long term resident and government official of the island said: ‘People in Elysium are friendly and welcoming. Everywhere you go you see a smiling face. We have no guns, low crime rates, almost inexistent unemployment and a solid foundation built upon equal rights. Why wouldn’t people be happy?’ The standard of living in Elysium is also at an all-time high. According to the Human Development Index (HDI), as of 2015, Elysium scored above that of Norway (0.944), taking its place as the lead country with the highest HDI score of (0.955). A number of factors influenced this ranking. Life expectancy since birth is the highest in the world, with an average 93 years and 2 months for men and 96 years and 8 months for women. Economic growth has boomed, however this can be attributed to the fact that Elysium is a relatively newly established country. Average income is also highest in the world with gross household income resting at $62,000 annually in 2015. Equality is also enforced in all workforces so that all wages, regardless of gender, race, beliefs or sexuality are paid fairly and evenly. Likewise, Elysium experiences a significantly low unemployment rate of only .6 percent and average working hours of 6.5 hours a day. The low unemployment rate is a result of the many volunteer initiatives and government programs established to help combat unemployment. A system is in place for any individual who experiences more than eight months of unemployment – they input their skills, preferences and other information into a catalogue (experience is seen as an unnecessary trait for most jobs as it is something everyone can acquire with equal opportunity) and the government then issues that individual a selection of options for employment prospects. Freedom of religion is also enforced in Elysium, contributing to the overall happiness of its inhabitants. Divorce rates are also estimated to sit at around .5 percent, with a number of programs and services in place to support single-parent households. Crime-rates are also significantly low, with majority of the population feeling safe walking alone at night. This has been attributed to the success of Rideback Island and the protection of the etile. Based on a number of these statistics and indicators, Elysium was voted in 2015 as the most livable country in the world. In regards to the Organization for Economic Co-operation and Development (OECD), it was recorded that the majority of people living in Elysium are more satisfied with their lives than the OECD average, with an average general satisfaction rating of 9.9 out of 10, compared to the average OECD rating of 6.5. Transportation Elysium’s roads were built wide in an effort to decrease traffic fatalities and congestion. Elysium’s ecological footprint was also a factor in developing the transportation system, and as a result, vehicular transportation on the island has been kept to a minimal level. While personal vehicles are not allowed, public transportation has been made frequent and efficient. Trains and buses are fueled by a naturally occurring sap, taken from the trees of the Boreal forest. It serves as an alternative fuel supply that is renewable and less impactful on the environment than fossil fuels, and is available in abundance and only naturally harvested so as to not cause damage to the environment. For shorter distances, trams are also available which run electronically on pre-programmed tracks through the solar powered panels on their roofs. All public transportation in Elysium is free and easily accessible from any point on the island. A light rail transit system has also been proposed for possible development in 2018. In regards to the transportation system in Elysium, regular commuter, Paul Samson had this to say: ‘At first, giving up my car was a really difficult transition to make, but public transport on Elysium is so efficient and reliable that after a few weeks, I was over it. There are plenty of options for you to get to the places you need to go and they’re all easily accessible and almost never congested!’ Apart from public transportation, emergency and sanitary vehicles are the only other vehicles permitted on the roads. Designated bicycle lanes are also included on every main road around the island. There are two airports on the island, one placed on the south end and the other on the north. Exclusive shuttles to and from the airport are also available around the island for ease of access to and from the airports. Government Structure Elysium is considered a democratic nation. A country that allows its people the right to vote for whom they wish to rule. Elysium allows a great deal of control to its people. Elysians have the right to be of government without any political or legal experience. To ensure the people elected are genuine and worthy, Elysians nominate their government annually to ensure stability each year round. Present government The title of ruler in the nation of Elysium is not one that is praised significantly or looked at as noble, predominantly due to its constant shift of power. The government of Elysium looks to the government as a body, not just an individual leader. Elysium is a democracy; therefore there are three main government bodies to provide choice for the people. They are formally known as: The Welcome Party, the Construct Part and the recently formed Seclusion Party. Overall, it is the Compulsory Individuals duty to overlook and ensure each subject meets it standards and connects to the people of Elysium and their morals/values. Compulsory Individuals Elysium’s government is altered twice yearly, therefore in order to maintain stability and security of matters there is an independent body that never is shifted unless individuals are no longer equipped for the job. They are known as ‘compulsory individuals’, who keep file of the government’s private documentation and keep order amongst the elected government. Whilst the government is in charge of deciding matters and answering the needs of the public, many Elysians believe the Compulsory Individuals of greater importance. Structure #Compulsory Individuals #Government elected at the time #Society of Elysium #Exile criminals Laws The nation of Elysium is one that is democratically governed by its own people. Whilst Elysium has only been recognized as a country for twenty years since its discovery, its laws are clear and considerably stable. Each law was deliberated and decided upon by a nationwide vote by its people. Whilst each law is important for the functioning and maintenance of Elysium society, there are five in particular laws that are considered of high importance and emphasis. The Society Law Elysium is a newly formed nation; a nation that believes it is the only up to date and safe island in comparison to its neighboring nations. This is because the stability of its society is maintained by the ‘Society’ Law. Under this law, it is made compulsory for people to hold freedom of speech, expression and thought only if harm is not conducted against others in any way. This includes: acceptance of culture, religion and ideology/beliefs that individuals hold. Under this law, a basic sense of respect to the public is enforced and especially those of older age. Elysium highly believes in respecting those older than one’s self. Any event of disrespect to another individual is entitled to a fine recommendation. In most cases this results to: community cleaning or in extreme cases a temporary visit to exile. However, find it necessary to give its people a second chance. The case of Bronstein vs. Redfern was brought to attention last year after racial discrimination against Bronstein, commenting: ‘My family have been living in Elysium since the beginning, we’re one of its 70 000. It was a place I believed would be more diverse and respectful. I was shocked of the encounter I experienced, however am grateful for how the law controls such acts. I realized that many people who arrived at Elysium already held their own beliefs but what Elysium ensures is alternative and effective punishments ’ '' The Children Law Elysium believes that the upbringing of children is central to ensure a healthy beginning to life and to provide enriched opportunities. Heavy emphasis is thus placed on schooling. Education is compulsory for all children. Schooling is divided between pre schooling, middle schooling and finally high schooling. After which it is compulsory for students to continue studying after high school for their chosen occupation. Education is essential in creating discipline, respect, maturity and knowledge academically and socially. After all, children are the future. The Work Law In order for society in Elysium to function to the best and upmost ability it is imperative those over the age of sixteen are employed. A stable society is only possible with a stable economy. Elysium ensures this by making work compulsory for those over the age of twenty. A comment made my a twenty year old forced into work: ''‘I had completed school; my parents were wealthy so they decided to pay for my university funds till I could afford such costs. However I unknowingly forgot about the Work Law. After receiving a letter from the government, I found a job and began my work at a local café. Whilst at first I was frustrated to have to be forced into work, I understand my purpose.’ When students are in the stage of deciding what course to study, there are always limitations. Courses are available depending on the occupations needed or proved to be available after they complete the degree. The purpose of this is to ensure every individual has a job after their studies and to balance the economy. The Punishment Law Under the Society Law it is important that respect is present in conversations and public events across Elysium. However, acts of disrespect or violation of any minor law are thus handled under the Punishment Law. One of which is the act of graffiti which society deems disgraceful and abruptly against the ambition for a clean environment. In such circumstances: community cleaning or temporary visits to exile are made. Such punishments are to treat people lessons and to ensure justice. Cases that are of greater severity result in longer accommodation at Exile, to ensure full rehabilitation of the individual before placed back into society. The Exile Law Whilst Elysium is a new nation and holds limited criminal records so far in its twenty years since establishment, there must be laws against those who go against society. Under this law, those who commit severe acts of crime including: murder, rape, violence, physical attacks, are sent to Exile in a neighboring island established simultaneously as Elysium, known as Rideback Island. This island works on the rehabilitation of its people however it most importantly keeps the people of Elysium safe. Whilst doing so however, it was seen fit to ensure that possibilities were made accessible to all members of society, including those who have conducted criminal behavior. As such, it was decided upon that criminals sent to exile were able, after one year, to return to society. Criminals in Rideback Island Rideback Island has gone down in history as an island specifically focusing on the needs of rehabilitating criminals from the country of Elysium. Rideback is primarily funded by the government of Elysium, to ensure and contribute to the rehabilitation of its people. A sense of duty and power is granted to those living in this minor island, as its up to and dependent on the people to make their own food production, build and maintain houses, shopping and way of life and living. With this said however, Elysium’s government controls the power of electricity, water and natural resources unfit for unskilled to control. By doing so, criminals earn and understand the gap between right and wrong, good or bad. Under law, those who show a substantial amount of rehabilitation are required to work within the island of Rideback post year. This idea, while only employed in recent times, assists in the rehabilitation of prior criminals by reinforcing the necessity to work. Also, at the same time, having mentors that have experienced and grown from Rideback assist those arriving to the island. Police Elysium’s police force holds the responsibility of acting based on Elysium law. They have the duty to provide monthly reports to the government on the status of crimes and disturbances within communities. However, since Elysium has only been a nation for twenty years, most reports have reasonable outcomes. A partial statement documented by chief policeman Rodger Fryers in latest report: ‘ … Within the last month there have been 200 exile island matters. Each has been dealt with by law and has been removed. Numbers are still minimal. Ratio comparison between population and exile numbers is highly ''satisfactory.’''' Health The diet of Elysium, as mentioned, constitutes of widespread minerals and vitamins that together assist in strengthening individuals. Foods including, lopus, cerabhu, Memomo and of course Rebebeilla. Food in the lives of every human being, affects the diet and course of growth of individuals differently. Elysium heavily praises the medicinal use of Espil, an antidote primarily used to heal scratches from Yaljaks, assisting in treating individuals of Elysium. At the time of immigration many scientists were in the hope of either discovering a new resource or material, or answer the many unknown and even unspoken questions Elysians held. Sir Isaac Marvus Roven, a scientist specializing in the field of biology hoped to discover a new theory underpinning the growth of individuals and wildlife that were inhabited within Elysium. Considering Elysium is relatively new, Roven scoped out a hypothesis regarding the wellbeing of the people of Elysium over time. He believed that in the first century of Elysium, life expectancy would increase to eighty-one years of age. As opposed to the average sixty-eight years worldwide, this alarms positive views and security to those living within Elysium. The lack of access to cars, the self-grown production of the known ‘super foods’ and a contrasting environment from the rest of the world, is believed to provide a thriving and healthier living territory that assists in this revelation. Science and Technology Elysium being a relatively new country, at first attempted to separate itself from the outer world and its norms. However, in terms of adapting to a lifestyle that best fits and is most appropriate to the people, the government (at the time of creation), decided to sustain contact and relationships between nations with the assistance of science and technology. The telephone is a device that enables the human race to communicate with another who may be in another nation. Such connections strengthen alliances amongst the world and add to the resources/materials accessible with Elysium. Technological devices including the telephone and computer, whilst vital to the functioning of life, are important to connect Elysium to the outer world. Whilst the Internet is made accessible to the people of Elysium, most choose to use Tenretin. Tenretin is only accessible to the people of Elysium. A group of IT specialists from Elysium’s government support system pitched the idea to the government at the time of immigration. It became legally accessible to Elysians the following year. Tenretin is believed to be the brother of the Internet (hence the reversal of the name). Tenretin serves similar purposes to the Internet, in fact the same, however there is one caveat. The Elysium government privatizes Tenretin, ensuring accessibility only to Elysians. The reason being, of course, is to ensure its people maximum information of their society, whilst still keeping the nation safe from those believing Elysium as a potential threat. It also further assists the media and social accounts that spread news. Tenretin updates the latest reports recent to Elysium, as opposed to the Internet holding and reporting upon billions of information across the world - Tenretin is nation focused. Along with the invention of Tenretin, Elysium sought to produce a new system that cleared the streets from cables and wires. Before arriving to Elysium, individuals adapted to the view of telephone poles amongst their streets. Along with the newly formed Tenretin, Elysium’s IT connections were able to formulate a wireless connection system. Similarly, to the way ‘Bluetooth’ works in the outside world, were they able to be rid of telephone poles, wires and cables that draped the nation. Whilst the use of wireless connection used on a mass scale is virtually difficult, it is important to remember that Elysium holds a smaller population and land scale that allows this possibility. Economics Elysium is a stable nation with an economy fuelled by its abundant natural resources, tourism and trade. The country’s official currency is the Elysian dollar. Elysium’s rapid industrialisation and growth during the early 21st century led to its mature and diversified economy. This period is known as the ‘Elysium Miracle’, as a result of its immediate rising presence in the international market. In 1999, Elysium had a per capita gross national product (GNP) of $250, similar to that of Congo and Rwanda. However, by 2011 Elysium’s per capita GNP had soared to $30,230, which places the country’s GNP almost comparable to the developed economies of Belgium, Ireland and other island nations such as Japan and Taiwan. Economists suggest that the rapid growth was made possible by the increase in labour, as more people immigrated to the country. Fisheries and agriculture industry combined account for 7% of Elysium’s GNP. Elysium does not raise seafood items commercially, however the exportation of local fish, lobsters and shellfish within surrounding seas are frequent. Other source of foreign exchanges include sugar exports and natural resources such as the local Krhos rocks and offshore oil. Although most agricultural products are consumed domestically in Elysium, large-scaled agricultural land also exists in the island-nation as local fruits and produces including honey saps, snow saps and sweet maple leafs are exported. Chemical substances consisting of citric acid and baking soda found amongst the Boreal forest are also commonly exported to countries such as Saudi Arabia, and Qatar. The major foreign investors of Elysium are Japan, New Zealand, and Singapore. Elysium’s main imports are food products, machine tools and textiles. Beef, lamb, pork and diary production are mainly imported from Australia (14.6%) and New Zealand (20.6%), iron and steel products from Japan (16.1%), Singapore (11.6%) and China(6.8%), as well as natural resources from Fiji (12.2%) and India (7.9%). As a result of Elysium’s geographical location, the island nation’s foreign relations have been driven by a close association with Asia and the Pacifics, predominantly through the Pacific Islands Forum and the Association of Southeast Asian Nations. Elysium is a part of the Asia-Pacific Economic Cooperation as a result of pursuing international trade liberalisation. As member of the World Trade Organisation, Elysium has followed several bilateral free trade agreements, with the most recent being the Elysium-Fiji Free Trade Agreement in 2010, as well as the Elysium-Japan Free Trade Agreement in 2011. Elysium’s total trade in 2011 reached an all-time high of US 302.41 billion, both exports and imports for the year reached record levels, totalling US $150.43 billion and US$173.59 billion respectively. The island nation’s capital Kanopy has reached the top spot on The Economist’s 2013 list of the world’s most liveable cities. Tourism Tourism plays an important role in Elysium’s economy as the nation is heavy dependant on it to generate foreign exchange earnings. Tourism itself provides an estimated 35% of the country’s total GNP and employs 20% of the Elysian workforce. In 2013, Elysium attracted 3.1 million visitors, more than 40% of which were cruise visitors. The biggest sources of international visitors by country are Australia, New Zealand, Canada and China. The most popular regions for tourism are the capital city Kanopy, the north Tropical Highland forest as well as the Tropical Evergreen forest situated in the south of the island. As the heart of the island, Kanopy is a communal shopping district where festivals and celebrations are often held. The Tropical Highland and Tropical Evergreen include aesthetically pleasing sandy beaches and all year round tropical weather, where tourists can experience a variety of activities including scuba diving, enjoying authentic Elysium cuisine and visiting sacred sites. Elysium’s unique plants are also a major attraction for tourism. The highland hills, where native flowers like Diakna, Stabletos, and Espil are situated are accessible through local shuttle buses, and visitors are permitted to walk amongst the flora through forest trails. Tourists can also come close in contact with the distinctive Elysium animals. Elysium heavily resents animal confinement, and prohibits all establishment of zoos. However, wildlife such as Island foxes, Monk seals and the Yaljaks can be encountered through specific bus routes that travel beside their habitats. Elysium also promotes itself as a medical tourism hub as about 100,000 foreigners seek medical care there each year. The Elysium medical services aim to extend its service team and aims to assist at least 500,000 patients annually. Plants and foods with medicinal purposes are often sought by visitors, such as the leafs of the Sweet Maple trees which treat contagious flus, as well as foods like Memomos and Cerabhu which provide healing properties. Official statistics displays that in 2013, 65% of visitors state that they came for a holiday and vacation. Romantic getaways are the most popular amongst all vocational purposes, and resorts are built especially for honeymoons. Family friendly resorts are also available where facilities are provided for young children including nanny options and kids’ clubs where children have the opportunities to interact with baby Yalikas. In general, Elysium is a mid-range priced vacation destitution that offer a variety of world class five-star resorts and hotels. More budget resorts are sought to be constructed in the remote areas of west and east in order to expand tourism opportunities. Education The schooling system in Elysium is centralised and comprised of four stages, primary education, intermediate education, secondary education and tertiary education. Responsibility for educational supervision in Elysium is organised by the Ministry of Elysium Education, under the Elysium government. The government pledged to provide free education for all stages of education in May 2003, including fees and textbooks. In 2014, the annual education investment of Elysiam was more than US$15billion. Discretionary pre-school and kindergarten education is provided for all children between the age of three to six years of age, after which school attendance or registration for home schooling will be compulsory for nine years. Primary education usually last for six years, where the curriculum is focused on the development of languages, mathematics, science, history and creative arts. Elysium children are expected to attend intermediate education following the completion of primary education. Intermediate education lasts up to four years; The division of coursework is similar to that of primary education, with additional disciplines such as life skills, health and technologies added to the curriculum. All classes require compulsory attendance, and learners have the freedom to allocate the hours they wish to situate to each class. Optional secondary education is offered after intermediate education, with curriculum arranged by subjects. There are no compulsory subjects by secondary education, and students can choose from three to six disciplines of their interests. In 2011, 83% of Elysium citizens have received secondary education. The schooling environment of secondary education in Elysium is heavily modeled after Howard Gardner’s model of eight intelligences, where student’s learning preferences is catered in accordance to their strength amongst logical-mathematical, bodily-kinesthetic, spatial, linguistics, interpersonal, musical, naturalist, and interpersonal intelligences. National examinations are standardised across all secondary schools for learners that wish to attend tertiary education. Junior Colleges which last for two years are also offered for Elysium students who fail to reach the admission standards for universities. A system of apprenticeship is accessible through The Elysium School of Vocational Training, which is available for those who wish to study skill-based disciplines outside of tertiary education. The Elysium School of Vocational Training enable students to learn within companies and state-run trade schools, which leads to a skilled qualification comparable to an academic degree. The nation’s two main public universities – the National University of Elysium, and the Utopia Technological University are ranked amongst the top 30 in the world. As of 2015, the EBS calculated that 97% of the Elysium population over age 15 are literate. In 2011, Elysium was top 5 of the OECD’s global school performance ranking based on student’s performance in science across 76 nations. Elysium students were also ranked first in 2013 Trends in International Social Relations conducted by the International Evaluation of Educational Outcome. In 2016, Elysium students have achieved the world’s best results in drama and music. Religion Elysium has no state religion; based on Article 17 of the Elysium Constitution, Elysium has full religious freedom, and citizens have the liberty to practise their religious worships on the grounds that they do not disrupt the lives of others. Proselytism is strictly forbidden in Elysium, and is punishiable by law. Laws regarding Elysium religion heavily reflect the philosophy of Alexander Flamel. On December 10th, 1998, Flamel made his first public speech, declaring the principles of religious worship in which ''“All men are equally entitled to the free exercise of religion, and therefore the duties which we owe and promise to the Divine, our Creator, and the Supreme Beings must be practised and directed in the fashion most congenial to God himself, deprived of violence and force. No one shall be terrorised, hurt, and suppressed for the subject of their worship, and all must not violate the conscience of others and preserve the mutual virtue of respect and forbearance towards one another.” Flamel’s speech was well received by the inhabitants of Elysium. Religion in Elysium is varied. Elysium’s complex mix of ethnicities results in the syncretism of numerous religions. Scholars have noted that there is no clear boundary between religions, and many are combined with local folk religious practices. The shared belief in the Elysium folk religion, which advocates religious conformity enables the religious harmony in Elysium. According to the most recent demographic analysis, 98% of the Elysium population practise some form of Elysium folk religion. Approximately, 25% of them consider themselves as Christians, followed by 15% that identify as Muslim, and 10% as Buddhists. Amongst Christianity, Islam and Buddhism, religions such as Taoism, Hinduism and Judaism also exist, and new religious movements continue to emerge in Elysium. As of 2016, Christianity may be the fastest growing religion in Elysium. Religious practices and prayers are conducted in different locations amongst religious groups. Upper estimates suggest that around 23% of the Elysium population attended church, mosque and temples regularly. According to Elysium’s barometer poll in February 2012, 34% of the population identify as being agnostics or atheists. The level of religious participations and celebrations during festivals are high. Events such as Christmas, and New Years are celebrated, where Elysium streets are decorated with synthesis of both Western and Eastern ornaments. Elysium has also established its own religious festival day known as the Religious Harmony Day. Elysium’s Religious Harmony Day is a public holiday held on the October 1 of each year, following the proposal date of the Code of Religious Harmony in 2000. The Code of Religious Harmony was issued as The Declaration of Religious Harmony in 2001, affirming the significance and the commitment of Elysium citizens towards religious harmony. The declaration promises to promote cohesion amongst the society, to foster inter-religious communication and to ensure that religion will not be abused to create conflicts. During Elysium’s Religious Harmony Day, foods with religious symbolism are made and shared amongst different religious communities, prayers are performed, churches, mosques and temples are also visited by people of diverse religions. Culture The culture ofElysium is diverse. Music is powerful and rich. Different parts of the island have specific instruments for special and distinctive occasions and religious mantras. The Northern parts of the island has Chimakas and Bouricas (Hand Percussion). In the Eastern lands of Elysium had Clarutes and Corpets (woodwind). The Southern regions has Snarums and Cymbeds (Drums) and the Western lands has Viollos and Celloblas, (Strings). Food is a necessity and compulsory during celebrations. All foods have nutrition, vitamins and minerals which give inhabitants parahuman abilities, depending on what was eaten. The main foods included, Lopus which gave those who at it superhuman strength, cerabhu gave inhabitants swiftness, Staforak provided invisibility and Memomo gave instantaneous healing properties. On ‘regular’ days, meat such as Kurtey, feeb and Kichen were eaten for lunch and dinner whilst Nutean and Grunes (nuts, grains and beans) were eaten in the morning. On special occasions, like the celestial festivals, all foods were in the colours gold and silver. These foods included Iclans (sweets), peesha (meat) and Klim (dairy). Water is taken from drinkable ponds in across the island. During these festivals, it is crucial that Elysium maintains a clean environment. Elysium art includes traditional choreographies like Elysah, which is the main dance for the Celestial festivals (men wore gold and women wore silver), Heldiu; danced on birthdays and Makjah; danced before wedding ceremonies. Art steadily expanded into paintings and drawings. Tools for this type of art included Letos (graphite), Nepsels (pens), Neprels (pencils), Tapions (paint), Krhos (rocks), Rapepe (similar to paper. Sand glued together with tree sap and dried in the sun) and kists (sticks for marking the ground). Art is a way children can express their emotions and thoughts before they begin to speak. Language is diverse in Elysium. The main language, spoken through the entire island, is Elysian. Characters are similar to modern-day English, however, spelling is set out as codes and each word has four letters, except the last, which consisted of 5 letters. The first letter of each word spells what the inhabitants said and the rest of the letters were jumbled up alphabetically. E. g. Eabc Ldef Yghi Sjkl Imno Upqr Mnstu. = ELYSIUM. Children learned to write, first, on the ground using Kists, then Rapepe using Nepsels then Tapions. Adults used all materials, except for Khros, which only Elders has access to write and draw Environment Inscriptions on cave walls, from different parts of the island, indicate that Elysium has four major (forest) habitats; Tropical highland forests (North; 40%), Temperate Western Forests (West; 30%), and Tropical Evergreen Forest (South; 20%) and Boreal Forest (East; 10%). Although the island of Elysium is young, the rich flora and fauna that inhabits the vast land challenges recent discoveries and descriptions, written in Flamel’s journal, between 1996 and 1998. The recently discovered island contained 50% of Flora, 30% of drinkable water (within the island, outside the island 100% ocean water) and 20% Fauna. Flamel described in February, 1996 that, “... the 8 hills that surrounded the island were like pillars, holding the vast array of intertwined moss and vines, tightly braided together. It was as if the Goddess of Flora and Fauna, had weaved an oversized curtain of jade and seaweed. Strings of excess vines were knotted around giant solid stones, which were like pins that the Goddess used to hang the compact and organic curtain. From the top of the hills, the island of Elysium was like a sea of green, radiant like emerald, where the sun shined and dim, like pine, where it didn’t.”'' From April 1996, flowers were discovered within the Tropical Highland Forests and Tropical Evergreen Forests. The top of the highland hills has native flowers like ''Diakna (Diakarpus Sciatus. ''Feb. 1996); a Fuscia-coloured plant with pedals like a Hydrangea, Stabletos (''Stabletosias Atltilla. Feb. 1996); Amethyst-coloured flower, with petals like those of an anemone, and Espil'' (''Espiloson Rubellah January, 1997); a Ruby-coloured flower, very similar to the Bouvardia. Small ponds of fresh water were also found in all habitats of the island, particularly, in the Evergreen Forests which hydrated the grounds, flora and Fauna. In the Evergreen rainforests, it is indicated that Espil ''is used as an antidote to heal scratches from angry ''Yaljaks. In July 1997, Sweet Maple trees (Mapilus Sacharem) were found within the Evergreen Rainforests. Although the tree was called ‘sweet’, the leaves from these trees are minty and used to cure sore throats and common flus. Sweet sap released from these trees, under parts where bark has lifted, is used to make sweets for festivals, such as the Celestial and wedding ceremonies. In September 1997, Western Custard Oaks (Drastuc Quericus) were found scattered across the Temperate Western Forests. Fruits such as nuts, acorns and chestnuts are eaten for breakfast, in Elysium. Between March 1998 and May 1998, The Boreal Forests grew the Eastern Hemrock (Kromecus Steranium). The fruit, in this tree, is used with powder, from ground up Krhos (rocks), to make Tapions (paint) and the sap from this tree is used to power trains and buses. In the Northern regions of Elysium, grew the Honey-Sap tree (Tillia Geraneum) and the Snow-Sap tree (Butullia Geraneum). Honey saps are also eaten during breakfast, mixed with nuts and grains and berries. It also has ‘medicinal’ properties, as inscribed on the Northern cave walls. Sand is kneaded into sticky sap, from the Snow-sap tree, and dried under the sun, for about 4-5 days, to make Rapepe (paper-like material). Flamel documented the existence of fauna in his journal. Heirhon (discovered in 1998); a bird-like species dominates the skies and occasionally, drinks from the seas (they are the only species in Elysium that can do so). Maleiliah (discovered in June 1998), evolved butterflies with colourful wings, like Mosaic. Flamel adds that, “…there wings were like mini portals, providing ‘previews’ of parts of island, like a television screen”. They can also be found at Rideback Island. Yaljak (discovered in October 1998); are combinations between a dear (antlers, tail and ears) and a tiger (body, stripes and roar). In the same year, Flamel describes the Yaljak as “… the physical guardians of Elysium. Wise and peaceful, yet fierce and protective.” Border Protection and Immigration There is a tradition that males, starting at 16 years of age, train to become the Etile. These specialised group of males are placed into teams. The Lamron are the police of the ground, scattered across the island of Elysium. Basic weapons include, an Exadria, a double-ended weapon. On one end, is an axe-like blade and on the other end is a machete. The Etile focused on social order and justice within the island. Both the Lamron and the ''Etile provide monthly'' reports to the government about crimes within the communities. The Ecapse and the Refotu ''are more experienced males who guarded the inner border of Elysium. They are stationed behind the moss and vines, around the hills. Flamel indicated in hi s journal, that ''“…the moss and vines, that were held between pillar-like hills, are the true protectors of Elysium, noted as the 1st wall. The males in the Ecapse and the Refotu were seen as the ‘second wall’…''” The weapon used by the Ecapse ''is called a ‘''Liaka’: a glove-like model made of stone and tree sap (which acted'' like a glue, hardening the glove when placed in the sun). The fingers of these stone-gloves are sharpened with a coloured rock. These coloured rocks determine what division these teams are be placed in. For example, blue is for the Boreal Forest, green is for the Tropical Evergreen forest, red is for the Tropical Highland forest, and yellow represents the Temperate Western Forest. Another weapon used by the Refotu is called a Merenfer. This is a shield with three holes in it. The Refotu ‘stab’ enemies with arrows, through the holes, whilst protecting themselves. Judging by the choice of weapons, Flamel believes that the Ecapse are more aggressive than the Refotu. The Egins ''are a specialised group of men that are stationed outside the moss and vines. These are the males that are trained to protect the outer border of Elysium. Flamel writes in his journal that, ''“…these men were said to be ‘spiritually connected’ to the ‘Goddess of Flora and Fauna’. I believe that only the greatest of men were given such an honourable role, in protecting the island of Elysium and serving with the Goddess herself''.” The weapons used'' here are mainly Sdrows (swords), which consists of a handle, made of wood, and a blade made with stone, held together with vine. Legend has it that ‘sharpening’ the blade against the antlers of a Yaljak, before battle, would increase the chances of victory, against the enemy. Vines are also used to capture enemies. There is a small pond situated in the Boreal forest which consists of citric acid and components of baking soda. This mixture is only available, to create Krhos bombs, when the elders of Elysium and the Yaljaks create it. Soaking Krhos into the pond, for about 3 days, will give it the strength of a bomb; used in war. Soaking krhos for 24 hours will give it the strength of a firework; used for emergency signals and soaking krhos for 6 hours will give it the strength of a pop-rock; used for celebratory purposes. Since Elysium is a young island, the land is made entirely up of Immigrants. Further immigration is not necessary as the people living there are still discovering the island and understanding the purpose of their existence. However, if immigrants wished to enter the island, they are to be met by the Egins, where they are physically examined, before having to sign official government documents. These documents took note of birthdates, full name, habitat they would live in (e.g. Boreal forest), time of arrival and fingerprint. After all official documents are signed and approved by the government, the curtain of intertwined moss and vine will open, creating a small door for the immigrants to enter the island. This is only made possible when all three species of Elysium (the Yaljaks, Heirhon and Maleiliah) are present between the hills of the region that these immigrants wished to enter. The region that the immigrants enter became their permanent residence, although they are allowed to cross borders to socialise Media Elysium relies mainly on the Maleiliah (C.f. Environment). These majestic butterflies are believed to have wings like ‘television screens’ that ‘advertise’ events. Markings on cave walls, using Krhos, and on the ground, using kists, represents particular codes and messages. E.g. 4 strokes equals an ‘emergency’ and 2 strokes signifies the start of celestial festivals. Krhos is also used to write messages on cave walls, yet graffiti is forbidden. Any Elysians with a tendency to ‘redecorate’ the island, with graffiti are handled under the Punishment Law. However, Elysians who demonstrate more serious crimes like murder, rape and violence are sentenced to exile in Rideback Island, where rehabilitation takes place. A Hron is a large leaf which is wrapped and tied using vine. Tree sap is used to glue the ends and harden the insides of the leaf, helping to keep the Hron’s shape. People, especially elders use this device to project their voices (like a voice would be, using a microphone). Letos, Nepsels, Neprels are also used to write on Rapepe. The combination of these multi-purpose materials are also used to form newspapers and journal articles, if not arts and crafts. Elders would read these out to their communities. Category:Browse